Aiken Kuchiki
; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday =June 23 | age = | gender =Male | height =180cm (5'11") | weight =73kg (160lb.) | blood type =A Negative | affiliation =Gotei 13, , | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =5th Seat of the Ninth Division | previous position =Captain of the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division 11th Head of the Kuchiki Family | division =Ninth Division | previous division = | partner = | previous partner =Tiberius Regulus Armiger | base of operations =Kuchiki Manor, , | relatives =Kimurei Kuchiki (Mother†) (Son†) (Grandson†) (Granddaughter) (Grandson-in-law†) Byakuya Kuchiki (Great Grandson) Kazuya Kuchiki (Great Grandson) (Great Granddaughter-in-law†) (Adoptive Great Granddaughter†) | education = Kuchiki Family Teachings | shikai ='Dōshōkira' | bankai ='Jise'en no Kira' | story debut =Bleach Crossroads | roleplay debut =''Phantom Ascent'' }} Aiken Kuchiki (朽木 藍圏, Kuchiki Aiken) is a and member of the prestigious . He was the 11th Head of the Kuchiki family, succeeding his own mother, he was also the Lieutenant of the of the Gotei 13 under Captain Regulus Armiger before taking his place on a temporary basis after Armiger was declared deceased. Appearance Aiken is a man of above average height and of Asian descent. He has shoulder length straight gray hair which is kept up in intricate white headpieces known as kenseikan (牽星箝, lit. Star-Pulling Insert), with one of them resting on the left and two on the right side of his head. The hair passing through these kenseikan is dyed a light shade of blue and end in tufts behind his head. His facial features were once considered effeminate but have become rough with age, riddled by a great many wrinkles. He has thin long eyebrows and small rounded eyes with green pupils. He wears the standard uniform of the Shinigami made up of a black short-sleeved with a white underneath alongside a black and white . Covering his feet are a pair of white and . As he has no right arm, the right sleeve of his uniform has been greatly shortened. As well, his left forearm is covered by a long black glove that leave his fingers exposed. In his youth his hair was black as is common among the Kuchiki line, at that time he had also adorned four kenseikan as the next-in-line after his mother, earning a fifth when he succeeded her. As his time has long since past he has given up two of those kenseikan. Personality Aiken is every bit as much an aristocrat as his grandchildren, something that had been ingrained in him even as a child. He is cool and aloof, at almost all times regardless of his actual emotional state. While distant he does his best not to seem apathetic towards others, generally greeting individuals warmly and not straying from contact with others. This way he gives off a slight gentle air, perhaps aided by his age. There is always at least a hint of emotion in his visage no matter how hidden that lets others know that he is there for them. He was much more tense about it in his youth, coming across as severe and arrogant, in his eyes no one was worth his time, not even Isayo Kasumiōji, a fellow noble of high status at the time, or Yoruaka Shihōin who was ostensibly a friend. He was incapable of accepting any slight made against him, and the loss of his right arm to Jojishi Kyōjin hit him particularly hard - to the point that he became obsessed with fighting the man to avenge himself. Though he has greatly mellowed out since that time, his youth has left its mark on him and as such Aiken always comes across as subdued. Though he may be friendly, depressed, passionate or regretful, his emotions are always hinted at, never worn openly. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Aiken can be translated as "Indigo Sphere". *June 23, Aiken's birthday, is also the day that was born. *The colour associated with Aiken is Maya Blue, a shade of blue which, in Japanese colour culture, represents rationality, coldness, and, loyalty. Appearances *'Bleach Crossroads' *'Bleach: Extinction' **''Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent'' (Mentioned) **''Fanon Canon: Rampant Rangers'' **''Fanon Canon: Despairing Deserters'' References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Characters